


Home

by RubyMari22



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMari22/pseuds/RubyMari22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for a Danball Senki Secret Santa 2(?) years ago.  
> Yeah...

_Home._

_Home is where the heart is._

Those words came to Jin's head when he stepped out of the airport and waited for his ride.

* * *

"Welcome  _home_ , Master Jin." The many servants bowed as he arrived.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Jin laid down on his bed and started wondering...

How long it's been since his parents died?

His grandfather?

How many Christmas seasons did he not have with them?

All thoughts consumed him, until his phone rang.

Getting up, he answered,"Hello?"

"Ah, Jin!"

"Ban-kun?"

"Yup, it's me! Anyway, when are you coming back?"

"I just got back."

"Really? That's great! My parents are having a Christmas party and I'm inviting you guys to come over... Are you free tonight?"

"...Yeah. Sure I'll go."

"Great! See ya!" then he hanged up.

"Christmas party, huh?" he muttered.

* * *

The trio -Ban, Kazu and Ami- were at a cafe in the mall, talking about Ban's call with Jin

"Eh? Jin's here?" Kazu asked

"Yeah..." Ban replied

"That's new... He's usually not here during Christmas." Ami said as she drank from juice, "Besides, Ban always calls Jin even when he knows that Jin isn't here..."

"Y-Yeah..." Ban slightly blushed

"Ban, you okay?" Ami asked

"Yeah..."

"I bet he's thinking about Jin." Kazu smirked

"Am not!" Ban snapped

"Oh come on, I know you are, it's been a while since Jin came over and he's usually coming and going, and that's hardly on December! In other words, it's rare for a Christmas with Jin, of course you're thinking about him."

"W-Well, because... Uh... Er... That's besides the point! He's here and that's all it matters!"

...

...

...

Kazu and Ami looked at each other then to Ban.

"So you're saying, you like Jin to be here...? Ami asked

"O-Of course! Don't you? He's your friend too!"

"Yeah but, the way you say it... It's like you — " Kazu looked to Ami for her to continue,"—you like Jin."

Ban's blush increased.

"Is that why, you called your mom and said that there'll be one more person and that they shouldn't embarrass you?" Kazu asked.

It’s true, after his call with Jin, he immediately called his mother and told her that Jin’s joining the party.

"You did the same when you first brought Ami to your house not as a friend..." Kazu and Ami blushed

"That's different...!"

"How?"

"Uh. Er. Nevermind! Just... Tell me, do you like Jin?"

...

...

...

"Yeah..."

Kazu smiled and said, "Then make him happy."

"Huh?"

"This is probably the a rare Christmas season for Jin... He probably hasn't had a normal Christmas season, after all, it's been awhile since his only family died. It's going to be hard, having a Christmas at your own country but without your family..." Ami said

"Make his first Christmas with his friends, memorable..."

"And make him feel at home."

"Kazu... Ami... Yeah! You bet I will!"

* * *

7 pm.

All of Ban’s friends were already at his place for the party, except Jin.

“He’s not yet here…” Ban muttered, while looking around.

“Looking for your boyfriend, Ban?” Kazu asked from behind him, surprising Ban in the process.

“S-Shut up, Kazu…!” blushing, Ban shouted at his friend.

“Stop teasing him, Kazu - ” Ami said

“-Thank - ”

“- Tease him once they’re actually together...”

“AMI!”

Kazu and Ami chuckled.

“A-Anyways, you guys know the plan right?”

“Yup, told everyone else too.”

“Okay!”

* * *

30 minutes passed and Jin finally arrived.

He was greeted by Ban’s mother, and she escorted him to the living room, where… Well, it was dark, until…

“SURPRISE!” the lights were turned on and everyone was there, greeting him with happy smiles, “MERRY CHRISTMAS JIN!”

“E-Everyone… You guys didn’t have to…”

“We know, but… Hey… You’re home aren’t you? For Christmas! So why wouldn’t we celebrate this way!” Ban exclaimed

“Ban-kun…”

“Anyways, let the party begin, everyone!” Ban’s mother exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ban invited Jin over to his room.

“So, what’s the reason for bringing me here?”

“No reason really… Just that… It’s great that you’re home for Christmas.”

“Yeah… It feels great… Being here…”

“Do you miss them?”

“Who?”

“Your family? Especially since it’s Christmas…”

“I’m fine… Ban-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Do you know of the quote,  _Home is where the heart is?_ ”

“Well… It means that… Home is where you feel… Yourself… When you’re with your family and friends. Why?”

“So you mean… I’ve been… Away from my home for a long time, even on Christmas?”

“Guess so…”

“Then…  _I’m home_ , Ban-kun.” Jin smiled

“Yeah…  _Welcome home_ , Jin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
